dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Waits for No One
Time Waits for No One, Part One is the ninth episode of the fifth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot 257 Squadron is feeling lonely at the back of the sheds, when he suddenly spots Repulse coming into the yard, muttering to herself about Parry Scrapyard and Doncaster. As 257 wonders why she's talking about events she wasn't present at, coupled with thinking he suddenly realises what's going on. To make sure, he calls Repulse over, and after a bit of interrogation and making her react to a certain name, he realises that he is right: Repulse is, in fact, Leanne! Leanne reveals how she intercepted Repulse's convoy, murdered the diesels, and kidnapped Repulse to obtain information and her name and number plates. She then proceeds to drag 257 out of the sheds and to the headshunt at the station. In order to silence him, she then pushes 257 through the buffers and over the edge of the cliff. Meanwhile, Dave and Hannah are discussing Hannah's confronation with Repulse when they suddenly hear a tremendous crash from the other side of the Industrial Estate. Rushing over, they are horrified to find 257, battered, and barely clinging to life. He struggles to say that she is not what they think she is and to protect themselves, before, to Dave and Hannah's horror and sadness, he slips away. Leanne emerges in front of the two engines. She informs them of her story, and how she did originally intend to just try to fit in on the railway and make amends with Dave, but because they pushed her away, she reverted to her original plan to attack. When she says that she will get her revenge now, Dave tries to talk her out of it, but fails as Leanne moves in for the kill. Suddenly, Hannah rushes forward and tackles Leanne. In a surprise change of pace, however, Leanne starts reversing, dragging Hannah with her. Dave rushes after them, chasing them into Gasworks Tunnel. Before he can reach them, the bad track makes Dave derail and smash into the tunnel wall, causing it to collapse around him. He and Hannah both scream out that they love each other, as the tunnel suddenly explodes around him... Characters * Dave * 257 Squadron * Hannah * Leanne * Ed (does not speak) * Sir Eustace Missenden (mentioned) * Repulse (mentioned) * Mr. Dark (mentioned) * Caracus Smash (mentioned) Locations * Merecombe Shed * Merecombe * Merecombe Industrial Estate * Gasworks Tunnel Incline * Parry Scrapyard (mentioned) * Doncaster Works (mentioned) * Caracus Smash Ltd (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode to have the end credits roll in complete silence. * At one point, Dave shouts "Hold on, Hannah! If love is the answer you're home". This is a direct reference to the song lyrics of the Daft Punk song, "Touch". Hannah counters this with "Now isn't the time for song quotes, Dave!", despite the song being released in 2013, and the episode being set in 1968. * This episode is named after the song of the same name, "Time Waits for No One", by Duck Sauce. Episode * Time Waits for No One on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes